creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
SYS
Certo, okay, okay, hoje é meu primeiro dia na escola !!! Não acredito que convenci minha mãe a me botar aqui, finalmente vou ter a chance de pedir desculpas. Eu não me dei muito bem com o pessoal... Acho que eles não gostam de mim por algum motivo. Aposto que é por causa do meu cabelo, tenho que alisar ele. Consegui novas amigas!!! Três, no caso. Elas são meio infantis, mas dá pro gasto. Não acredito que depois de 2 meses eu briguei com elas.Sorte que já estou virando amiga de um menino, talvez nós possamos ser amigos. Ótimo, entrei no grupo deles. São 4, mas um deles é um tanto estranho. Minha mãe comprou iogurte grego, eba! Faz tempo que queria que ela comprasse. Acho que um dos meus amigos não gosta muito de mim, ele é meio agressivo. Que pena. Aliás, hoje ela comprou maças especiais . Que delicia!!! No banheiro da escola vi algo escrito na porta, estranho porque ela é feita de um material especial, a tinta das canetas não pegam, nem lapiz. Se alguém quiser deixar sua marca vai ter que comprar uma faquinha, enfim. ''Era escrita com uma tinta bordô, puxando pro marrom, bem falhada. Aparentemente as tias da limpeza tentaram tirar e não conseguiram, por isso está falhada. Estava escrito '''SYS', em maiusculas mesmo, e em baixo tinha um desenho, de uma coisa que não consegui identificar, tava muito borrado e talz. Enfim, me limpei e voltei pra aula. Não vou poder me desculpar. Que triste.'' Alguém da escola se suicidou, parece que sofria bulliyng ou coisa assim. Que dahora!! Outro menino se suicidou, dessa vez sem motivo aparente, os professores estão começando a ficar preocupados. Okay, esse vai ser um pouco grande. Eu estava nas minhas aulas normais, de boa, de repente vejo na janelinha da sala, uma coisa preta, tipo uma fumaça, bem igual aqueles filmes de terror genéricos. Como sou Ateia, pensei comigo “ah, deve ter sido minha pomba ou minha imaginação. Vamos lá, você sabe que essas coisas não existem”. Então, novamente, vejo a “sombra”, vi passando de baixo pra cima. 2 ou 3 minutos depois umas 50 delas começaram a passar na janela ao mesmo tempo, todos ficaram intrigados e foram ver o que estava acontecendo, só o professor não entendia o que estava acontecendo e mandava todos voltarem pro lugar. As sombras continuaram por mais ou menos três minutos e acabaram. Assim começou um alvoroço, alguns pensavam ser a volta de Jesus, outros que a escola estava amaldiçoada, eu só fiquei confusa, queria descobrir o que era aquilo. Por sorte o professor nos deixou ir lá fora ver se as supostas “sombras” ou vultos estavam lá ainda. Então todos fomos, e eu comecei a procurar por tudo. Primeiro fui no pátio, procurei procurei e não achei porcaria nenhuma. Ai fui pro banheiro, comecei a ver os boxs. Tinha um a sensação de que ia dar merda, e sai correndo de lá. Amanhã vou chamar minha amiga pra ir comigo denovo. Não tenho muito tempo, então minha ortografia vai ficar meio ruim, preciso ser breve. Nos entramos lá e estava vazio . Falei pra ela vir comigo chegar os boxes, ela concordou. Estava indo tudo bem e normal até chegarmos no penúltimo Box, que é onde fica aquela palavra. Olhei para os cantos, agora está com a palavra '''SYS' em toda a parte, alguns HLP e FKU. Todos da mesma cor, os FKU estavam um pouco mais vermelhos, os HLP estavam um pouco mais bordos e os SYS continuavam meio amarronzados, como sempre. Falei tudo isso pra minha amiga, ela disse que podia ser só uma coincidência e talz. Então saímos e fomos falar com os outros. Enquanto falávamos com um menino aleatório'' ouvimos um barulho extremamente alto no banheiro masculino, todos entraram lá. TODOS. Até as meninas. Alguém tinha escrito “'ILLG0'’’, ‘’'1MR'’’ e ‘’'CAUT'”, com a mesma tinta das palavras do Box feminino, além do cadáver de um dos mortos. Fiquei extremamente interessada nisso, sério, eu amo creepypastas e coisas do gênero, então amei quando descobri que algo estranho e talvez sobrenatural estivesse acontecendo, mesmo que todas as minhas teorias de porque eu ser atéia tinham ido ralo a baixo eu continuava entusiasmada com isso. É claro, alguns vomitaram e outros ficaram admirados igual a mim, mas o professor não gostou nada disso. Mandou todos irem pra sala imediatamente e ficar aguardando lá. Eu, sendo desobediente e teimosa como sou, voltei pro banheiro masculino p/ investigar algumas coisas a mais .(admito que não queria só ver coisas sobre o mistério, vai que algum menino bonito tenha sido chamado pela natureza e talz...) Entrei nos boxes, estavam cheios de “'LV'” e “'ICSY'”. Não achei mais nada de interessante e voltei pra sala, e por sorte o professor ainda estava conversando com a cordenadora. ACHO QUE MINHA MÃE ACORDOU!! AMANHÃ CONTO MAIS.'' Olá olá, ontem tinha terminado toda a historia e hoje não aconteceu nada de novo, vou escrever quando suspeitar de algo. Mais um suicídio aconteceu, dessa vez no banheiro masculino (que a essa altura já havia sido pintado novamente ) ninguém sabe ao certo como, só que ele foi achado morto. OMG OMG OMG ACHEI UMA COISA FANTÁSTICA! Rastros de sangue. Sim! Pegadas de sangue! Ia da cantina até os dois banheiros como se a pegada tivesse se dividido em dois, incrível! A escola está temporariamente fechada, nenhum aluno entra. Droga. Consegui entrar, o tio deixou. Inventei que tinha esquecido um casaco lá e ele abriu o portão, ótimo! Vamos ver por onde começar, o chão estava cheio de pegadas de sangue, as manchas estavam em todos os lugares. Isso só deixava tudo mais emocionante! Nos banheiros tudo estava normal, tirando umas manchas de batom no espelho do banheiro feminino, mas nada de mais. fui subir as escadas do bloco B (o bloco que eu estudo) e vi na parede todas aquelas “palavras” denovo. Até ai tudo bem, o chão estava escorregadio, viscoso, parece que alguém derrubou um monte de suor no chão. Senti o clima mais tenso. Subi até a porta da minha sala. Segurei com força a maçaneta, fui girando devagarzinho, abri bem pouco a porta, não dava pra ver nem 2/10 da sala. Vi um vulto se movimentando, oque é isso? Sinto uma pancada na cabeça e desmaio. Acordei no chão, bem onde tinha parado, só que já estava de noite. Beeeeeeeem estranho, ai eu abri a porta de uma vez, chutando mesmo, yo soy relbede! Hu3, bem, a sala estava normal. Olhei as cadeiras, na cadeira de uma ex amiga minha etava escrito “'YATN'”, achei estranho e olhei pela janela, lembrei que estava de noite e sai correndo pra casa, minha mãe quase me matou quando cheguei, que exagero da parte dela. A menina morreu. A menina com a cadeira marcada morreu. Alguns dias depois mais 3 cadeiras foram marcadas (eu sei porque eu fui bisbilhotar aquele lugar de noite) e todos que lá sentavam morreram. Estou ficando assustada. A minha cadeira está marcada. Merda. ESTOU COMEÇANDO A VER ALUCINAÇÕES! ELE ESTÁ NA JANELA, ME OBSERVANDO TODAS AS NOITES ELE NÃO PARA DE ME OBSERVAR, NÃO IMPORTA OQUE EU FAÇA! Ele disse que se eu comer beterraba eu morro, estranho, não? Hoje disse que se eu comer arroz morro. Não comi arroz. Não posso comer entre 11:00 e 13:00 horas Não posso mais beber refrigerante Ele mandou eu parar de beber água, minha solução agora é a melancia Ele me mandou cortar os dedos, cortei eles. Minha mãe me levou ao psicólogo. Ele me observa da janela do psicólogo, disse que se eu for pra uma sala sem janela ele entra e me mata. Ele mandou eu seguir ele, vou levar o caderno, só caso algo aconteça. Estou em um beco, ele fica me observando o tempo todo, me encarando, parece faminto e desesperado, respira de uma forma ofegante, estou sem comer a um dia. Faz três dias que não como, sinto como se fosse morrer, mas por alguma magia ou algo do gênero eu não morro, ele está rindo da minha cara, de divertindo com o meu sofrimento, como se as minhas dores o alimentassem. Não suporto mais isso. Vou ter que dar um fim. Adeus. Texto encontrado perto do corpo da vitima, morreu no dia oito de agosto no ano de 2014 por suposto suicídio, vitima encontrada segurando um objeto não identificado. Aqui vai uma descrição do que as "palavras" significavam: SYS - Save Your Self FKU - Fuck you HLP - Help ILLGO - I WILL GO 1MR - 1 morte CAUT - caution LV - Leave YATN - You are the next A suposta tinta era na realidade sangue das vitimas. Categoria:OC Categoria:Morte Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Final Chocante